Journey to England!
by BrookeAndOreo
Summary: I had a dream about meeting Dan and Phil, the youtubers, with my friend. This is that dream, written out with a bit more fun to it :3 ENJOY!
1. The Surprise

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Can you believe it's almost summer?" Brooke said happily. "I know!" Orian exclaimed, "I'm so excited!" The two girls smiled at the thought of summer vacation as they

took their backpacks out of the car. After school, they had decided to go to Orian's house to study for the upcoming finals. "I'll be inside!" Orian's dad called as he stepped

through the front door. They looked up to see the door shut quickly behind him. "Why do you think he's in such a hurry?" Orian asked. Brooke shrugged and started

toward the door. The girls walked into the entryway and froze for, right in front of them, was a very strange sight. Seated on the couch in the living room, smiling like

idiots, were Brooke's parents along with Orian's dad and stepmom. "Uh. Hi?" Brooke said slowly. It sounded more like a question than it should have. "What's going on?"

she continued, still confused. Orian stood quietly as an awkward silence fell over them all. "We have a surprise for you, girls," Brooke's mom said finally , smiling even

wider. Brooke and Orian exchanged confused looks. "You have been asking for something a lot lately. And we've been talking about it," Orian's dad added. More confused

looks were exchanged._ 'What were they talking about?'_ Both Orian and Brooke thought. "So we made some phone calls and did some research..." Brooke's dad trailed

off. "And we picked out a graduation present that you both can share," Orian's stepmom finished. "So this is all about a graduation present? You could have just

waited till graduation to tell us that we got a present," Orian said. The parents looked at each other, their grins widened. "Girls," Brooke's mom began, "The night

before graduation, you'll need to be packed and ready to head off to the airport the minute graduation's over." The girls' eyes widened. "Are we all going on some

family trip together?" Brooke asked. "Brooke's aunt will be waiting for you when you get off the plane," Orian's dad paused. "At Heathrow Airport in London." Orian

and Brooke's excited screams echoed throughout the entire neighborhood.


	2. The Flight

_**Chapter 2:**_

As their class sang the final words of "I'll Be There For You" by the Rembrandts, Orian and Brooke looked at each other and smiled. As the entire class started toward

the doors to the reception, the two had other plans. Brooke grabbed Orian and they ran toward the bathroom. The quickly pulled off their caps and gowns and threw on

jeans and t-shirts. As they ran out of the bathroom, they quickly hugged their friends goodbye and jumped into Orian's dad's car where he sat with Brooke's parents.

"Ready to go?" they asked. The girls nodded excitedly. The ride to the airport was filled with squeals of excitement and nervousness. "I bet the people will be really nice!"

"It's going to be so beautiful!" "But what if we get lost?" "Will we be alone?" Finally, everyone arrived at the airport. Orian and Brooke clung to their parents as they

made their way through the crowded airport to their gate. A ding rang out over the loud speaker and a woman's voice announced "Flight 720 to London now boarding."

Brooke hugged her parents tightly, and then proceeded to hug Orian's dad. Orian did the same. The girls held hands and walked toward the plane. They got seats at the

front of the plane. A man walked by and helped them put their bags in the overhead compartment. After ten hours of sleeping, watching Doctor Who and Dan and Phil

videos, the plane landed at Heathrow Airport. Orian opened the window cover and the girls saw their first glimpse of the UK.


	3. The Email

_**Chapter 3:**_

Orian paced back and forth across the bedroom floor. "Did you send it yet?" She asked impatiently. "Not yet," Brooke replied. "One more thing." She typed quickly on

her laptop's black keyboard and then clicked send. "Done." Orian let out a sigh of relief. "Now what?" Brooke stared at the screen. "We wait." Brooke's definition of

waiting included sightseeing in London, spending time with her English family (that she'd never met) and playing the "Lying Down Game" around town. At 7:30 that

night, after dinner at the hotel's restaurant, the girls returned to their room. Orian sat on her bed and pulled out a book. Brooke opened her laptop and sat on the

floor. She updated her Facebook status and looked through her Youtube subscription box. She clicked on the 'Yahoo!' tab in her bookmark menu and screamed. Orian

jumped, "What is it! What happened!" Brooke smiled and squealed with joy, "HE RESPONDED!" Now it was Orian's turn to scream. Brooke jumped up and sat on

the bed. Orian sat next to her. Brooke quickly clicked on the email from . She began to read it out loud: "Hi Brooke and Orian, I love meeting

fans! Dan and I were thinking of going to the Manchester Mall tomorrow at around 4. If you decide to go, text me and we'll come find you! -Phil." The girls

hugged. This was surreal. "Wait," Orian said, snapping out of it. "He said text him...we don't have his number." Brooke bit her lip and smiled again. "Oh my gosh. He

didn't give us his number, did he?" Brooke nodded and turned her laptop so that Orian could read the ten digit number on the screen. They hugged again. Brooke

stood up, "So tomorrow at 4 o'clock, we're meeting our favorite youtubers of all time in the city that we've dreamed about going to for the entire year. I say that this

deserves a Dan and Phil marathon! And maybe we can watch Doctor Who and-" "Oh crap. Wait." Orian interrupted. Brooke looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"One problem," Orian continued. "They're going to the Manchester Mall. We're in London. Remember?" Brooke groaned and fell back on the bed. They sat quietly for a

minute, unsure of their next step. Then Brooke sat up quickly and bolted across the room to her purse. She pulled out her wallet and looked through it. She grabbed a

pen from the table and wrote something on the back of her hand before returning to her laptop and opening google. "What are you-" Orian began, but thought better

of it and turned on the TV. Brooke typed and clicked furiously for a few minutes before exclaiming, a bit too loudly, "YES! I FOUND IT!" Orian looked up from _Britain's_

_ Got Talent _to her best friend who sat on the bed looking overly excited and doing a happy dance. Orian laughed, "Okay, okay, what did you find?" "Tickets!" Brooke

shouted, "That we can afford!" "Tickets for what? What are you talking about?" Orian was sure that Brooke had gone insane. "I looked up the train schedule. And the

ticket prices. Tomorrow, we'll take the bus to train station at 11:30, get on the train at 12, and we'll be in Manchester around 3!" "A three hour train ride?" Orian

gasped. "Classic England. Besides, its totally worth it. We're gonna meet Dan and Phil!" Brooke replied. The two jumped up and down. Brooke's aunt came into the

room and they told her the plans. "Okay girls. It's almost midnight. Get to sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you."


End file.
